The present invention relates to a shift mechanism for use with rotary members of a transmission having a multiple path drive system.
In transmissions of this type, it is conventional practice to use a shift collar on one rotary member in conjunction with a clutch ring on an adjacent rotary member initially to synchronize the rotation of the rotary members and then to clutch the members together for corotation. However, conventional shift mechanisms of this character are not completely satisfactory, particularly when it is desired to actuate the shift mechanisms from remote locations by sources of power, such as hydrualic cylinders or the like. One form of hydraulic power shifting apparatus of this character can be found in the copending application of Mueller Ser. No. 771,397, filed Feb. 23, 1977. When use is made of hydraulic power to actuate the conventional types of shifting mechanisms, problems are sometimes encountered, such as noisy operation, uneven and rough grabbing of the clutching elements and the like. These undesirably features may also cause future service and maintenance problems.